


Cannibal

by Silly_Rio



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Boyfriends, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Au, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Horror, Light Angst, M/M, Prazr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Rio/pseuds/Silly_Rio
Summary: Au that sleepyeule on tumblr createdZim has a taste for blood, but where will this lust lead him? Sadness, anger, hate, mixed emotions seem to surround Zim, but as Zim laid his eyes on his tallests the thirst for blood seemed to disappear. ZimxPurple ZimxRed





	1. Irken Criminal (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who reads this fanfic I just want to let you know this is only the beginning this IS NOT going to be how the rest of the story is. This Irken is just used to set a setting for this story. ( btw i'm terrible with updates, I hope to finish this series)

The door to the cage was violently slammed open in a panic.

Realizing their mistake they held their breath, hearing the pitter patter of water against the hard concrete of the prison. Hushed breaths where barely heard as they looked around, eyes darting to and fro, scared of another creature silently lying in the shadows of their small holding cell. Realizing they were alone they relaxed, the cold bars of their cage comforting against their almost ruined pak.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop._ The sound of water continued to ruin the almost perfect silence.

Trying to calm their nerves, the Irken closed their eyes. The smell of iron loosely hanging in the air. They couldn't seem to remember why or how they got here.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop._

Coming to the conclusion that sitting there wouldn't do anything they slowly stood up, joints popping.

_How long had they been sitting there?_

Feeling around their cage the felt the door they'd swung open earlier, it'd closed for the most part, just barely open. Pushing the metal door, they crept forward. The smell of iron seemed to increase ten fold, causing their squiggly spooch to do flips before finally, deciding to rid itself of it's contents onto the floor.

Shakily steadying themselves up right again, they noticed the pitch black darkness that seemed to surround their cage. Panicked they tried to see if the small flash light in their pak would work.

The light flickered on and off, on and off, over and over again. The flickering distorting their vision, they didn't notice the sudden change in the shadows over in the corner of the giant room.

Hitting the light with the palm of their hand they managed to stop the headache like flickering.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop. _The sound of water seemed to echo now that they were out in the open.

Glancing around, they noticed dark stains that seemed to ruin the beautiful white tiles that covered the rooms floor. Shadows seemed to cast themselves against the dark pink walls, except they weren't just the shadows of him and the cage, they looked like cables that seemed to hang from the ceiling. Not really getting the full picture they looked upwards only freeze in place.

_How many bodies covered the ceiling? One, two, three.... To many to count._

Doing flips again, their squiggly spooch poured the very little contents it had left over from before, onto the ground.

_Tip Tap Tip Tap._

Spinning around they freeze_._

_Click Clack Click Clack._


	2. Zim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I wanted to post something. Btw as I stated last chapter I'm terrible with updates so I dont know for sure if I'll even finish this one, sorry if I don't. Help is wanted, details at the end of this chapter!

**Red.**

A beautiful ruby red is that first thing that caught the Irken's eyes.

Dazed, the only thought that went through their head was,_"Where had they seen that color before?"_

Still frozen from just moments before they didn't seem to realize the closing distance between them and the small creature.

_Crunch._

A blood curtailing scream seemed to break the almost calming rhythm of the blood dripping from the ceiling.

Pushing, punching, kicking, biting, really doing anything to escape the small creature's grasp was the only thing that seemed to run through the Irken's mind in that moment.

_Crunch._

The sound of skin being broken, bones snapping, the slight noise of blood splattering against the floor was all the Irken could hear.

_Crunch, Snap, Crunch, Snap._

The Irken's screams silenced, they continued to stare endless into the small creature's red orbs.

_Where... Where had they seen that color before?_

Suddenly their eyes seemed to be assulted by bright, white light. The sound the doors opening caught the dying Irken's attention.

A soft, but commanding voice said, "Zim."

"Yes My Tallests?"

"Stop, we have an introduction to do."

Suddenly the teeth from earlier that had been gnawing at their squeedily spooch stopped.

_What? What did they mean? Introduction?_

"Welcome back! Today we have our newest guest here with us, Irken scientist turned traitor, Sklo!"

Automated cheers echoed.

As soon as the name Sklo exited the tall Irken's lips, a barrage of memories flooded their senses.

_Running, Pain, Judgementia, The Control Brains... It was all to much to handle._

"As you can see we have our rising star, Zim, holding todays execution!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've started on the next chapter ( well trying to anyways ) and I'm not the greatest at knowing if i'm rushing or not ( as you can see from this chapter ) and so I was wondering if anyone would like to help edit and beta my story! Please be 12+ ( sorry if it seems like I'm being a little picky! ).


End file.
